In a network element test environment, the ability to generate an accurate loss statistic for stateless user datagram protocol (UDP) traffic is difficult to achieve. Specifically, a UDP packet does not contain sufficient information within the packet header to allow for the detection or identification of missing UDP packets lost at the end of the stream. Likewise, entire UDP streams may also be lost due to UDP packets not containing information that can be used to identify lost UDP packets associated with a common stream. The inability to detect or identify lost UDP packets can result in inefficiencies and increased costs within a test environment.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing metadata to detect UDP packet traffic loss.